A. Field of the Invention
The Invention is a modular air vehicle. The air vehicle includes an unmanned air module and a ground module that may be releasably attached to the air module. The ground module may be a wheeled passenger vehicle and may be driven on the ground under its own power either with or without the air module attached. Alternatively, the ground module may be a medical module, a cargo module, a weapons module, a passenger module or a communications module. The air module can fly either with or without the ground module engaged and can support the ground module in flight in any of three different configurations. The air module and ground module combination may fly as a rotary wing aircraft and also may fly as a tilted-rotor, fixed wing aircraft. Alternatively, the air module may fly as an open rotor rotary wing aircraft with or without tilted-rotor capability or may fly as an autogyro with or without jump capability.
B. Description of the Related Art
The prior art does not teach the modular, optionally manned, morphing, autonomous air vehicle of the invention.